Paper Phoenix
by willoffire123
Summary: Dumbledore has gone on the run. So have Maka and the others. Will they restore the Golden Trio's memories in time to stop Voldemort? Or will Voldemort and Medusa take over the Wizarding World? This is a continuation of The Order of Resonance.
1. Prologue

**Willoffire123: I'm back everyone!**

**Hermione: But where'd you go?**

**Willoffire123: Nowhere important.**

**Ron: Huh?**

**Willoffire123: Anyway, welcome to part two of 'The Order of Resonance'! The title, 'Paper Phoenix' is a cross between the Soul Eater song 'Paper Moon', and 'The Order of the Phoenix'. I'm sincerely honored that you loved 'The Order of Resonance' so much. I hope that 'Paper Phoenix' is as big of a success. Ron , take it away!**

**Ron: Take what away?**

**Hermione: Willoffire123 doesn't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter**

**Willoffire123: 'Ahem!' yes, well, thank you Hermione. On with the show!**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown POV<em>

_It was a dark, murky night. Rain fell fast, dancing in vivid patterns over the dark and desolate earth. A large snake slithered slowly across the ground. It stopped when another hiss pierced the night air. There in front of the snake, was another snake, roughly around the same size, but with no arrows circling it's enormous body._

"_Be polite Nagini," hissed another voice, this one was somewhat human. The snake receded, glaring at the strange snake with the arrows all over it's massive tree trunk of a body. _

"_After all," said the human, smirking evilly. "We have guests."_

"_Much appreciated, Tom," said the human accompanying the other snake. "Have you found a way into the Ministry yet?" _

_"I ask the questions_,_ Medusa," said Tom Riddle, accompanying her inside the abandoned house._

_"I'm sorry, my lord," said Medusa meekly, stroking her snake with one long, pale finger._

_"My followers are STILL working on it, blast them. what about your side of the_ _deal?" said Tom irritatedly._

_"I haven't infiltrated Hogwarts just yet, but my motives for entering Hogwarts have diminished now that Death the Kid has gone on the run with his friends," said Medusa. "My agents have already entered the Ministry. All we can do now is wait. We need to be careful about how we do this, especially after what happened to Podmore. Pawns like that don't show up on our doorsteps everyday."_

_Tom chuckled slightly. "I like how you think Medusa. As you shall keep helping me, Death the Kid and Harry Potter will be ours!"_

5 hundred miles away, in the Fifth Year Gryffindor Boys dormitory, Harry Potter woke with a jolt.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh yeah, I'm back. This is going to be epic. Unlike a lot of frustrating stories that look good, then the author abandons them, I fully intend to see this through to the very end. So stay alert everyone! You know how you can do that, by clicking on the 'Story Alert' button in the lower left hand corner of this page. <strong>

**Until next time!**


	2. The great Hogsmeade Chace

**Willoffire123: Something doesn't feel right here.**

**Soul: Where'd Devi go?**

**Devi: *shoots out of a volcano* YAY SOUL YOU REMEMBERED ME *squeezes life out of Soul in a giant hug* Hey guys I'm back to help Will-chan! *grin***

**Willoffire123: Yay! Devi-chan's back! Now that everyone's here, Soul, Devi, do either of you have anything to declare?**

**Soul:...Can't...breathe...stupid...fangirl...**

**Devi: DEVI-CHOP! I am NOT stupid! I've got the high marks in class to prove it!**

**Devi: so what's new, Will-chan?**

**Willoffire123: We're doing chapter two of Paper Phoenix! Other than that, nothing's really new. I don't have much of a life…**

**Devi: Ah, c'mon! You have your faithful readers and me, your trusty beta-reader!**

**Willoffire123: That is true… **

**Soul: You also don't own me or Harry Potter**

**Willoffire123: That was so random, but whatever. Let's see chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"So you're saying that you saw Voldemort with a witch called Medusa?" asked Hermione for the umpteenth time as we made our way down the streets of Hogsmeade.

"Yes," I said impatiently, ducking as a vendor sporting bushels of steaming hot nuts hurried past us.

"But that's impossible," she argued. "Medusa was one of the Three Gorgons in the muggles' Greek Mythology. She can't have been the one in your dream."

"Who knows," I said distractedly, gazing at a couple of wanted posters on the outside of the town's medicinal potions store. The place also sold muggle bandages. The wanted posters all depicted teens around our age. But that wasn't the strange part.

"I feel like I've seen those teens before," I told Ron and Hermione, pointing at the wanted posters. We ducked out of the bustling Hogsmeade street to check out the posters.

"WANTED," read Hermione. "Maka Albarn: age- 15, sex-female, height- 5"2, blood type- B, hair color-blonde, eye color-green, blood status- UNKNOWN

Soul Albarn: age-15, sex-male, height-5"1, blood type- AB, hair color-white, eye color-red, blood status- UNKNOWN

Ethan Nakatsukasa: age-15, sex-male, height-UNKNOWN, blood type- O, hair color- blue, eye color-green, blood status- UNKNOWN

Tsubaki Nakatsukasa: age-15, sex-female, height- 5"11, blood type- O, hair color- black, eye color-blue, blood status- UNKNOWN

Sam Drake: age-15, sex-male, height-5"5, blood type- UNKNOWN, hair color- black with three white stripes on left side of head, eye color- gold, blood status- UNKNOWN, heavily injured.

Liz Thompson: age-15, sex-female, height- 5"10, blood type- A, hair color- brown, eye color-blue, blood status- UNKNOWN

Patty Thompson: age-15, sex-female, height- 5"6, blood type- A, hair color- blonde, eye color- blue, blood status- UNKNOWN

All are extremely dangerous. If spotted, contact the Ministry immediately. If this is not possible, kill on sight," Hermione finished in disgust. "Kill on sight? These people are all our age! The Ministry's done it again, they're focusing on completely non-relevant people when they should be directing their efforts to stopping Voldemort!"

'SLAM!' The door of the store slammed shut, the shopkeeper having just thrown a young girl out onto the street.

"And don't come back without your parents!" the shopkeeper shouted.

"How rude," said Hermione, rushing over to help the girl.

"Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling next to her. The girl looked up at me. Woah…this girl is giving me 'major deja-vu' as Dudley would say, and I can't even see her whole face, since it was covered by her hood.

"I'm fine," she said at last. "That man wouldn't do business with me. He said that since I wasn't a Hogwarts student, I had to be accompanied by a parent to buy anything. But I really need some medical supplies for my injured friend. He's been badly hurt and he-"

"Say no more," I said, standing up. "We're from Hogwarts, I'm sure if you give us the money, the shopkeeper can't say no. What did you need?"

The girl smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

"Wait a second," I said. "How do you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name, remember Harry?" said Hermione exasperatedly.

"Oh, yeah," I said, blushing slightly as the girl handed me a small pouch of money along with a list.

"Here's a list of the supplies I need," she said.

"Right then! We'll be back in a second," Ron assured her as we entered the tiny little shop.

The shopkeeper looked up as we entered. "Hello there! Now what are a couple of Hogwarts students like yourselves doing in a shop for medicine? Wouldn't you much rather be over at Honeydukes?"

"I don't know about you," said Hermione, giving the shopkeeper the evil eye. "But to me it looks like your actually _trying_ to scare away business."

"No! No! Of course not!" said the shopkeeper hastily. "What can I do for you kids?"

Completely ignoring the money bag that the girl had given me, I slapped my own money bag onto the counter.

"We need 8 rolls of gauze, a Wiggenweld potion, 8 rolls of bandages, an extra-strength Blood Supplementing Potion…" and I read down the rest of the girl's list.

"Here you go Mr. Potter," said the shopkeeper, slapping the supplies onto the counter. "I hope I can do business with you again soon!" he called as we exited the shop.

"I sure as hell hope not," muttered Hermione, a vein twitching in her temple.

I slipped the money bag into the bag of supplies as I approached the girl, who was sitting on the bench outside of the shop, looking around nervously.

"Here you go," I said kindly, handing her the bag.

"Thanks," she said, sighing in relief.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione. "You live in Hogsmeade right? Maybe we can come visit you during the school's next Hogsmeade visit."

"My name? Uh… you can call me Kala," said Kala. "Kala Marnab."

"That's a strange name," said Ron bluntly. "OUCH! What was that for Hermione?"

"What was what for?" Hermione asked innocently, removing her elbow from Ron's rib cage. "Anyway Kala, do you want to come with us to the Three Broomsticks? I hear that Madame Rosmerta's having a sale on Butterbeer."  
>"I actually have to get back to my friend," said Kala, flinching slightly as another Ministry official passed by us.<p>

"Oh, that's alright. Maybe next time, right?" said Hermione kindly.

"His house, my friend's I mean, it's on the way to the Three Broomsticks, I can walk with you until there," said Kala hurriedly.

"Alright," I agreed.

"So Kala, are you a witch?" asked Hermione as we made our way through the crowded streets.

"No, I mean, yes I am, but I don't have any schooling for it," said Kala, glancing over her shoulder.

"Why don't you go to Hogwarts?" asked Ron.

"My parents couldn't pay for the tuition," said Kala.

"That's-" started Hermione, but she was cut off by a commotion breaking out halfway up the street. We pushed our way through the crowd to see what was going on. A group of Ministry Officials were surrounding a couple of villagers.

"If you don't tell us what you know about the seven children on these wanted posters, we will have to assume that you're sheltering them," said the Ministry Official in the front of the group.

"W-we don't know anything, honest!" said one of the villagers, a teenage boy, shielding a little girl and an old woman.

"Now tell the truth," said another Ministry Official, pointing his wand at the boy. "What do you know about Liz and Patty Thompson, Tsubaki and Ethan Nakatsukasa, Sam Drake, or Soul and Maka Albarn?"

"STOP IT!" shouted Hermione, rushing out in front of the boy. "Can't you see that these people don't have the information you're looking for? Please, leave these people alone!" she pleaded, arms outstretched in front of the villagers. The Ministry Official in front scratched his head, scanning the crowd. Then he spotted Kala.

"You there! Halt!" he ordered, firing a stunning curse into the crowd. The villagers and Hogwarts students scattered immediately. Kala turned on her heels and fled down the street.

"Come on!" I shouted to Ron and Hermione over the commotion. "Let's go help her!" We dashed after the pack of Ministry Officials and Kala. They eventually managed to corner her in an alley way. She turned back to face them.

"Well this sucks," she said loudly in an American accent.

"We have you now," said one of the Ministry Officials. "Come with us quietly and we'll save you a big enough cell for you to share with all of your friends in Azkaban."

"Azkaban!" Hermione said indignantly from our hiding place behind the rubbish bins. I slapped my hand over her mouth.

"Sshh! Keep your voice down, will you? They'll hear you if you don't," I hissed, peering out over the top of the rubbish pile on top of the bins.

"_Stupefy!"_ shouted the leader of the Ministry Officials. The other's followed suit, firing their own stunning spells at the girl.

"Tch," said Kala, crouching into a fighting stance. With a flash of white light, two silver blades appeared on her arms.

"Wicked," whispered Ron as we stared at her, mouths the sizes of dinner plates. Kala deflected every single curse thrown at her, hopped onto a pile of rubble and saluted the Ministry Officials.

"Well! It's been fun boys, but I really must be going now."

She glanced over at our hiding place. "If anyone were to go to the place where it all started, they would be able to find us. The rest of you, if you value your lives, you'll stop hunting us." And with that, she did a spectacular flip over the wall, disappearing from sight.

"After her!" shouted the leader of the Ministry group. "We can't let them get away again!"

"Well that was odd," I said as soon as the Ministry group had left.

"Come on," said Hermione. "It's time to go back to Hogwarts."

"I wonder," I said aloud as we made our way back to the school's meeting spot.

"I wonder, just who was that girl? What did she do that earned her a spot in Azkaban?"

"I don't think she deserved to go to Azkaban," said Hermione flatly. "She seems to have been framed for something. Or maybe Fudge has jumped to ridiculous conclusions again."

"She looked…really familiar," said Ron.

I nodded. "I felt it too. I think we've seen this girl somewhere before. But I can't for the life of me remember where."

"Ah, well," said Hermione as the rest of the Hogwarts group arrived. "I'm sure it will come to us later."

"Maybe…" I said. I was mulling it over on the walk back up to Hogwarts when a thought hit me, Kala Marnab, rearrange the letters and they spell…Maka Albarn.

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Okay! Now the party's getting started!<strong>

**Ron: What party?**

**Willoffire123: Forget it.**

**Maka: Until next time!**

**Willoffire123: HEY! That's my line.**

**Maka: You wanna do something about it?**

**Willoffire123: Never mind…you people are starting to give me a major headache.**


	3. History of Magic

**Willoffire123: Hey guys! It's time for chapter 3!**

**Naruto: Believe it!**

**Willoffire123: Oh no, not you again. **

**Soul: Naruto...and Black Star...*gears turning*...buddy!**

**Naruto: What's with Whitey?**

**Devi: Hmmm...I guess I can kind of see it. The spiky hair, the egotistical attitude, yeah you guys are pretty alike.**

**Naruto: Who's Black Star? Can I fight him?**

**Everyone: Yupp definitely like Black Star *sweat drop***

**Willoffire123: Well, somebody has to do the disclaimer, Naruto?**

**Naruto: What's a disclaimer?**

**Willoffire123: Never mind.**

**Devi: willoffire123 does NOT own Soul Eater OR Harry Potter! Or else I would be a very angry fangirl while chasing willoffire123 for the rights to Soul Eater! *grin***

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

With one final sprint, I managed to loose the tail of those Ministry dogs sent to hunt me down.

"That was close," I said as I ducked into the Forbidden Forest.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" I called in greeting as I made my way to the tree with the hollowed out base that served as our hideout.

I guess I should explain something, since we agreed to take on the mission and we're technically still students of Hogwarts, we're obligated by contract to at least stay on the grounds. We can't leave. Which is a big problem since Kid's condition isn't getting any better. Excalibur on the other hand, has been acting as a messenger between us and Lord Death.

"Welcome back Maka," said Tsubaki with a small smile as she squeezed a wet washcloth over one of the makeshift beds that held an unconscious Kid.

"I brought the supplies," I said, holding up the bag that Harry had given me.

"Great, pass me the bag and I'll change his bandages. The ones he has on now are filthy," said Tsubaki. I passed her the bag and went to sit down with Soul and Black Star. Liz and Patty were on guard duty.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" demanded Black Star after taking a swig from his water bottle. Thankfully, Dobby the house elf had been supplying us with food 3 times a week. If it weren't for him, we'd be in BIG trouble.

"I dunno," said Soul. I don't think I've ever heard him sound so defeated.

"Guys, today in Hogsmeade, a couple of Hogwarts students saw me," I told them.

"Did they remember you?" asked Soul.

"No, but that's not the important part. The three students who saw me were Harry, Ron and Hermione," I said. "I told them that if they wanted to find us, they would have to go to the place where it all started."

"That's Hagrid's Hut, right?" said Soul.

I nodded. "Yeah, but what do we do once they remember everything?"

"And HOW are we going to restore their memories?" said Tsubaki from the other side of the hideout.

"Chain Resonance should work," I started. "I vote we wait, for now."

Soul nodded. "There's really nothing else we can do." He looked at Kid. "We're at a disadvantage, with Kid still injured."

"He's doing better," Tsubaki protested. "Those medicinal supplies really helped."

Tsubaki reached back into the bag and started slightly, pulling out our money bag.

"Maka, did you steal these supplies?" Tsubaki scolded.

"What? I would never do that, you know me Tsubaki," I protested. "The shopkeeper wouldn't let me in at first since I wasn't a Hogwarts student and I didn't have a parent with me. Harry, Ron and Hermione offered to take the money bag and get the stuff I needed for me. I don't know what happened after that."

"One of them must've payed for you," Soul reasoned.

"Where are we?" asked Kid, who seemed to have been wide awake, listening to our conversation.

"Kid!" we all cried.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"You idiot," said Soul.

"How long have you been awake?" demanded Black Star.

"None of you answered my question," said Kid. "Where are we?"

"We're in the forbidden forest," said Soul.

"After Dumbledore used our Emergency plan, you passed out again. This was all around 2 weeks ago. We've been here ever since," I told him. "We can't exactly go back to Hogwarts, just like Dumbledore said it might happen, since we're all on the Ministry's Wanted List."

Kid made to get up but Tsubaki stopped him. "Easy Kid, your shoulder and your leg are completely healed, but you still need to rest. We need you in perfect health before we can do anything."

After a bunch of begging, Kid consented to stay down. "Well, what do we do now?" he said with a frustrated air.

"For now, we wait," said Soul.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

_HISTORY OF MAGIC O.W.L_

_QUESTION 1- DESCRIBE TERRENCE THE TERRIBLE'S ROLE IN THE GOBLIN REBELLIONS AND HOW HE EFFECTED THE OUTCOME OF THE BATTLES._

*Think Harry,* I told myself. In case anyone was wondering, we're currently sitting in the Great Hall, taking our History of Magic O.W.L. *You went over Hermione's notecards this morning, there must have been SOMETHING on the Goblin Rebellions in there.* Wait a second, I remember now. Terrence the Terrible lead the oppression faction in the west of Britain.

I started scribbling. The questions went on in more or less the same manner. I really am trying to answer them correctly, but it's so hot in here, the rhythm of hundreds of quills scratching out answers sounds exactly like an army of squirrels…

*NO!* I told myself as my eyelids started to droop. *Pay attention to your exam! You can sleep all you want when you're done.*

But alas, my efforts were futile, and I drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>IN HARRY'S DREAM<p>

_I was flying along the dark corridor again. This time, I made it through the door and into the room beyond, I soared right through another door before coming to an enormous room with shelves and shelves of pearly white crystal balls. At the end of row 96, stood Voldemort and a hooded woman. Sirius was tied in a chair between them._

"_You know you can do it, you're related to the boy," hissed Voldemort, sticking his wand mere millimeters away from Sirius's face, making him go cross-eyed to keep it in sight. Sirius did not reply._

"_Crucio!" shouted Voldemort._

"_GAAHH!" cried Sirius._

"_Obey me Black, bring it to me. Or it's back into the book with you," said Voldemort, moving back his cloak slightly to reveal a solid gold book, bound by a single, golden chain, glinting in the dull light of the room._

"_You'll have to kill me first," growled Sirius, panting in pain. _

"_Patience, my lord," said the mysterious women, taking off her hood. The woman more or less resembled a snake. With slanted eyes, a forked tongue and a sinister presence. "He can't retrieve it for us if he's dead," she hissed with pleasure. "But that doesn't mean we can't __**persuade**__ him to do it."_

_She started chanting. "Nake Snake Cobra Cobra, Nake Snake Cobra Cobra, Nake Snake Cobra Cobra!"_

_3 black arrows snaked their way up Sirius's body and squeezed. Sirius fell to the ground screaming, their was a burst of pain somewhere in the back of my head, a splash of water, and I woke up screaming too._

END OF DREAM

* * *

><p>Still Harry's POV<p>

I woke up to see the wrinkled old face of our examiner, gazing down at me worriedly.

"Are you alright, young man?" he asked. I then realized that I was on the floor of the Great Hall, some of the more restless Fifth Years were watching me with a mix of worry and interest, the rest had glanced up before returning to their exams.

"Yeah, just dehydrated," I said, a plan formulating in my mind.

"Would you like to go sit down outside?" asked the examiner. "Or if you're not done yet-"

"I'm done," I said quickly. "I've done as much as I can, I think. I'd like to go to the Hospital Wing now."

The examiner hesitated for a minute before consenting. "Alright, I'll collect your test, go see Madame Pomfrey."

"Thanks," I said before dashing out of the Great Hall.

*Sirius is in trouble, I have to do something!* I thought to myself as I dashed upstairs to Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! It's over! Sorry it took so long, I get distracted easily. I have ADHD oh look a butterfly! Um, so yeah. I'll try to get Chapter 4 up as soon as possible.<strong>

**Until next time!**


	4. Reunion

**Maka: Hi guys! So, I got this memo today saying that Willoffire123 was nowhere to be found, and I had to get down to the magical place of doom to do the disclaimer IMMEDIATELY. **

**Devi: Hey! Willoffire123's not here...so for the time being, Paper Phoenix belongs to me! MWUAHAHA BOW DOWN TO ME, YOUR GODDESS! Ok, I (or will-chan) do not own Soul Eater OR Harry Potter!**

**Maka: While our expert tracking team is hunting Willoffire123 down, let's see the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"This is a bad idea Harry," Hermione told me for the umpteenth time.

"Bad idea or not, we still have to save Sirius," I muttered. "Are you sure we can't use _Engorgio_ on the cloak again? Your elbow's sticking into my side."

"We have to take every precaution we can, Umbridge could easily find some method of detecting magic and use it against us," said Hermione. In case you were wondering, after the others finished their exam, I convinced Ron and Hermione to help me save Sirius. After a lot of shouting and begging, Hermione agreed, on the one condition that we at least checked that Sirius really wasn't still in Grimauld Place. One thing lead to another, and Ginny, Neville and Luna ended up helping us with our plan.

"Come on then!" hissed Hermione. "The corridor's empty."

We crept as quickly as possible towards Umbridge's office.

"I'll keep watch," said Hermione, pulling the cloak off of us as I made my way to the small, pink pot of Floo Powder beside the fireplace.

I took a pinch of the green powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Grimauld Place," I said as clearly as possible before ramming my head into the green flames. When I opened my eyes, I was staring at the dusty floor of Grimauld Place's kitchen.

"Sirius!" I called as loudly as I dared. A pair of feet came into my vision and their owner bent over so as to see my face. It wasn't Sirius. It was Kreacher.

"Kreacher! Where's Sirius?" I demanded to the decrepit, old, House Elf.

"Master Sirius is gone," Kreacher muttered. "Kreacher will soon be with dear, Mistress Bellatrix."

"Gone! Where'd he go? Kreacher!" I shouted. Kreacher never answered, shuffling away as a hand yanked me out of the kitchen fireplace, and dragged me back into Umbridge's office by my hair.

* * *

><p>Still Harry's POV<p>

"Well Mister Potter, care to explain what you were doing in my fireplace? And why you stationed your friends to guard the corridor?" asked Umbridge sweetly.

I would have dearly loved to punch her in the face, but sadly, Malfoy had my arms pinned behind my back, which made movement kind of impossible. The rest of the Inquisitorial Squad had caught my friends, and were lined around the room in a semi-ring. Ron, Ginny, and Neville were trying, unsuccessfully, to stomp on their captor's toes, while Luna, and to my great surprise, Hermione, stood limply in their captor's grasps, a far away look on their faces. Luna I could understand, but Hermione's eyes were completely glazed over, as if she were in a trance.

The sickening scent of Umbridge's perfume nearly overpowered me, as she was back in my face.

"Who were you contacting?" she demanded. "Perhaps, Dumbledore? Or-"

"I was trying to get my Firebolt," I said, trying not to panic. If Umbridge discovers Sirius, we're all going to be in a lot of trouble.

"You know as well as I do Mister Potter, that your Firebolt is being held in the dungeons," said Umbridge, taking out her wand.

"If you won't answer me, I'm sure Cornelius wouldn't mind if, that is," she mumbled to herself, placing the picture of Cornelius Fudge on her desk so that it was flat, blocking the picture's view of what was going on.

"The Cruciatus Curse should do the trick," she said, pointing her wand at me.

"Professor, that's illegal!" protested Ginny, halfway through the process of trying to kick Goyle in the groin.

"What the Minister doesn't know, won't hurt him," said Umbridge, as if she was assuring herself.

She lifted her wand, _"Cru-"_

"NO!" shouted Hermione, snapping out of her trance. "Tell her Harry!"

Umbridge lowered her wand. "Tell me what?"

"Well, if you won't tell her, then I will," said Hermione, burying her face in her hands as she sobbed.

Umbridge strode triumphantly across the room to Hermione. "Tell me what, girl?"

"W-we were trying to reach M-maka Albarn," sobbed Hermione, her face, still in her hands. "S-she and h-her p-partners w-were working with D-Dumbledore on the w-weapon. W-we wanted t-to tell her t-that i-it's r-ready, a-and she w-would p-pass the m-message on to D-Dumbledore," she sobbed. Maka Albarn… that's definitely the girl we met in Hogsmeade, the one who was being chased by a group of Ministry Officials, and the one on one of the wanted posters on the window of the Town Pharmacy.

Umbridge's face paled. "Take me to the weapon," she demanded, gripping the front of Hermione's robes. Hermione still had her face in her hands, her body shaking with sobs. Then I realized, Hermione had her face in her hands, to hide invisible tears.

"I'm n-not going without R-Ron, H-Harry, G-Ginny, N-Neville, and L-Luna. I-if you w-want to s-see it, w-we all h-have to b-be there," she sobbed.

"Fine," snapped Umbridge, shooing away the Inquisitorial Squad. She dug the tip of her abnormally short wand into my back. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Still Harry's POV<p>

"What are you planning, Hermione?" I muttered under my breath to her from our spot at the front of our little pack, feeling far enough away from Umbridge, who was bringing up the rear, that it was safe to talk to Hermione.

"You'll see," she muttered back. She stopped moving once we reached Hagrid's Hut.

"We're here," she announced. Not bothering to keep her voice down. I thanked the few lucky stars that I do have, that the grounds were completely empty.

"The weapon's inside," said Hermione.

"Well? Open the door!" ordered Umbridge.

"I can't," said Hermione. "We aren't allowed to open the door twice in a row, and I opened it last time."

"Stupid girl," cried Umbridge, pushing Hermione off of the steps into where the rest of us stood in a little huddle, slightly to the left of the door.

"I'll do it myself," she declared, yanking the door open.

"BANG! BANG!" two gunshots pierced the warm air, sending Umbridge flying into the dirt. A boy stood in the doorway, the two identical twin pistols in his hands smoking.

"Long time no see, Hermione," he said in a smooth accent, American perhaps? Then I put two and two together, this guy was on one of the wanted posters too, Sam Drake. He fit the description perfectly, three white strips on the left side of his head, and the white face and partially visible bandages on his arms and legs showing a couple of injuries.

"Glad to see you still know who I am," said another boy with blue hair, holding two sickles, attached by a metal chain ("It's called a chain-scythe," Hermione explained to us), following Sam down the steps. This one was also on the wanted posters. I recognized him as Ethan Nakatsukasa.

"It's rather hard to forget you, Black Star," said Hermione. Her eyes tearing.

"True enough," said a third voice. Kala Marnab, otherwise known as Maka Albarn, jumped off the doorstep, to the ground, and straightened, an enormous, pointy, black and red scythe slung across her shoulder.

All of us (except Hermione) were edging farther and farther away from the group of wanted criminals. Ron had his arms in front of Ginny, shielding his little sister from harm.

"After weeks of searching," said Umbridge as she got up, knees shaking slightly. "After weeks of searching, we've finally found you. You're under arrest," she cried triumphantly.

Sam Drake raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You say we're under arrest? Do you even know what we did to deserve Azkaban?"

Umbridge opened and closed her mouth three times, but no sound came out. She didn't know.

"_INCARSARUS!" _she shouted, pointing her wand at Sam, having given up on answering him. He sidestepped the spell easily as Hermione grabbed my arm, along with Ron's.

"Come on! Follow my lead," she ordered, pulling us over to stand next to Maka.

"Close your eyes," ordered Hermione. For fear of having our heads chopped off by Maka's scythe, or Maka, considering she can make blades appear on her arms, we did as we were told. When I closed my eyes, I could feel Hermione and Ron's presences on either side of me. A sharp pain stabbed me in the head and I lost consciousness.

I opened my eyes to find, that the entire world had been erased. My surroundings were completely blank. One by one, Hermione, Ron, Maka Albarn, Ethan Nakatsukasa, and Sam Drake appeared, forming a circle. Then another four people appeared into our circle, and I recognized the faces of the other four, wanted teens. Soul Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Liz Thompson, and Patty Thompson. Maka had a faint, golden glow outlining her body.

"Harry, Ron," she said. "It's good to see you again. Come here," she ordered. We obliged, coming to stand in front of her. She took her hands, and placed one on my forehead, and one on Ron's.

"This should explain everything," she said, her glowing outline flickering brighter. I let out a strangled scream as image after image entered my mind all at once, I could hear Ron screaming just as loudly. Oh the pain! It was too much. I felt my scar splitting open as the memories rammed themselves into my brain. Maka took away her hands and we staggered backward. That was extremely painful…but I remember everything now. Our adventures with Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, and the Thompson Sisters. From when we met them that night in August at Grimauld Place, until they fled Hogwarts.

Maka smiled. "Good to have you back, you two."

We hugged each of them in turn, Hermione grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time.

"Alright," said Soul, he smirked, showing off his fangs, just like he used to do. "Now that the gang's all back, what do you guys say about showing Umbridge who's boss?"

I grinned. "I say, let's go." With that, Maka pulled us back down to earth.

* * *

><p>Still Harry's POV<p>

"Harry, what's going on?" demanded Ginny. "Why are you glowing blue?"

"We'll explain later, Ginny," I told her. "For now, you, Neville and Luna, stay back. We'll take care of this."

Without waiting for an answer, I charged at Umbridge, followed by Ron and Hermione. Maka and the others had agreed to provide back up for us if necessary. Dodging Umbridge's rapid fire of curses was no problem. Letting the hours we spent sparring each other in the Room of Requirement in Chain Resonance mode, kick in, we had no trouble overpowering Umbridge. I knocked her unconscious with one, light punch, remembering how Ron had sent the head of the practice dummy flying with one punch when he was going all out.

"It's over," I declared unnecessarily. With Ron's help, I dragged an unconscious Umbridge over to our friends.

"Here, give her to me," said Maka, propping Soul against the wall of Hagrid's Hut. Taking Umbridge, she disappeared into the Forbidden Forest, reappearing 3 minutes later.

"What did you do to her?" I asked curiously.

"She'll be fine," Maka assured me. "More importantly, how are we getting to the Ministry?"

After dismissing how they knew that we were going to the Ministry, I shrugged.

"I think you owe us an explanation," said Ginny.

I turned. I had forgotten about Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Maka marched up to them and waved a hand in front of their faces. Their eyes glazed over for a second, before refocusing onto Maka.

Ginny's eyes watered. "M-maka?"

"Oh Ginny, don't start -" started Maka. Ginny cut her off, strangling her in a fierce hug, followed by Luna. Neville stood awkwardly at the side.

"Where have you been?" demanded Ginny. "Why did Dumbledore wipe our memories of you? And why did Harry, Ron, and Hermione glow blue, and then take out Umbridge with inhuman speed and strength?"

"It's a long story," said Soul, he along with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki having managed to turn back into their human forms without anyone noticing.

"One that we don't have time to explain right now," agreed Kid. "I've found us some transportation," he added, pointing towards the trees. Nine Thestrals appeared out of the shadows.

*They must know Kid's here,* I realized.

"Everyone pick a Thestral," Maka ordered. With a lot of help from the rest of us, Ron, Hermione and Ginny each found, and mounted a Thestral. Then, one by one, we found and mounted a Thestral, until Kid, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty were the only ones without Thestrals.

"We have to wait for more," said Luna.

"There's no time for that!" I snapped. "We've wasted enough time as it is."

"Tsubaki can go with me," said Black Star. Tsubaki nodded, turning into her ninja blade mode. Black Star strapped her into a holster on his belt, oblivious to Neville's stuttering, and Luna's stare.

"We'll explain later," said Kid. "Liz! Patty! We'll be taking Beelzebub."

Purple skulls with tails snaked their way up his arm, forming his magical skateboard, Beelzebub.

"Let's go, Liz, Patty," said Kid. They nodded. Glowing pink, before turning into identical pistols, which Kid grabbed. Kid mounted Beelzebub, and Beelzebub's rockets ignited, propelling him into the air.

"Again, we'll explain later," Maka told Neville and Luna, both of whom knew nothing about the Academy student's powers.

"Ready when you are, Harry," said Soul.

I nodded, leaning down to my Thestral's ear. "Umm, the Ministry. That is, if you know where it is."

Nothing happened. I sat there, feeling stupid, for approximately 5 seconds before my Thestral sprung into the air, followed by the rest of it's pack, and Beelzebub, and we took off into the early night air.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: Well, we still don't know where Willoffire123 is. Our tracking team turned out to be completely useless. But don't worry! We'll find her eventually. Until next time everyone! Hopefully Willoffire123 will be here for the next chapter. I just hope she isn't in trouble…<strong>


	5. Insanity Link

**Devi: Will-chan's still not here...she's probably slacking off -_-...**

**Maka: *magically appears* Devi-chan! I just received news that willoffire123 has been kidnapped by Medusa!**

**Devi: Oh no, that's terrible! You should go tell the others!**

**Maka: Yes, I will. *Leaves through magic door***

**Devi: Great, now I have to go and rescue Will-chan! T_T Alright, while I'm off searching, you guys can go ahead and read the chapter. Willoffire123 does not own either of the Awesomeness's known as Soul Eater or Harry Potter, nor do I. Bye now! I shall return with willoffire123...who is hopefully in one piece...and not been experimented on by Medusa...**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

We touched down in a rubbish-infested alleyway, the Thestrals taking off as soon as we touched the ground to go ferret through trashcans or something.

Luna dismounted gracefully, the rest of us following, though somewhat less gracefully, and turned to me.

"So Harry, where do we go from here?" she asked pleasantly, as if this were an exciting day trip.

I pointed to the red telephone booth. "We enter the Ministry through there. But first we should find Kid and the Thompson Sisters. We can't afford to get separated, especially with the poor condition Kid's in."

"We're right here, Harry," said a smooth voice from behind where our group was standing. Hermione jumped, and, recognizing the symptoms, I slapped my hand over her mouth before she could scream.

Kid had been casually leaning against the wall of the alley, listening to our conversation, Liz and Patty strapped to his belt.

"Okay, Kid's here. Let's go," said Maka. When in front of the telephone booth, we realized something : nine people aren't going to fit into a telephone booth all at once.

"You six go first," said Maka, indicating me, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny. "We'll follow you as soon as the box comes back."

I nodded. "Right then, everyone in!" I called. Marching into the box after Ron and Ginny. It was a tight fit, and the reception voice person wasted our time with badges, but we finally made it down to the first level.

"Now what, Harry?" asked Ginny, looking around with her wand out as the telephone booth returned, bearing Kid, Maka, Black Star, and their weapons.

"In my dream," I said, starting towards the Atrium. "I went along a dark corridor."

"Then we should go down," said Kid. "Dark corridors are usually associated with lower levels of buildings, since they are farther away from the light of day."

"Works for me, let's go," ordered Maka. We followed her into the atrium. Kid immediately slammed the -8 button.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "Couldn't help myself."

"Well," I said, shrugging. "We might as well start with level negative eight and see what we find."

Ding! _Welcome to the Department of the Interior _

"Somebody must know that we're here," said Hermione instantly. "The Department of the Interior isn't a real Ministry Department."

Ginny and Ron murmured in agreement.

"Regardless," I said, starting forward again. "We have to keep moving."

I was stopped by Soul, whom was being held in front of me by Maka.

"What?" I asked impatiently. Maka pointed in front of her. I turned, large, floating tadpoles hovered at random intervals across the long hallway.

"Nobody move," ordered Maka. "We've stepped onto a minefield."

Kid summoned his magical skateboard. "Everyone, follow my lead. The bombs are stationed symmetrically enough for me to lead you through. I will set off the bombs, then the rest of you follow."

Without waiting for an answer, Kid took off.

"PROTEGO!" I shouted, just in time. Kid set off every single one of the bombs, using the blast from the explosions to propel himself forward.

"Nice one," Maka called over the fresh layer of debris.

"_EVERYONE GET DOWN!" _shouted Soul. We all flung ourselves out of the way just in time to avoid a flying chunk of rubble, smashing inches away from where Luna's head had been moments before.

"Kid! What's going on over there?" Black Star shouted.

The gunshot was our queue to come rushing in, followed by a very confused Ginny, Neville, and Luna.

"Well, well, it would seem that my favorite chew toy, and his friends have come back for another dance," sneered Fenrier Greyback. Kid winced, tracing a finger over the now less prominent, and thankfully healed slash marks on his back, given to him by Fenrier Greyback.

"You know the drill," said Maka, pushing the six wizards back with Soul as she and Black Star strode calmly towards the brimming fight, taking their fighting stances next to Kid.

"Stay out of danger, provide backup when necessary. Don't die, yeah, yeah, we know," Ron grumbled. Maka, Black Star, and Kid exchanged a look.

"We can't use it here," said Kid.

"I'm all for it," said Black Star.

"I agree with Black Star. We're out of options," said Maka. "Harry, you might want to use Protego again." The trio closed their eyes. Greyback watched on, slightly amused. That was when a low hum filled the room. The hum of madness.

"PROTEGO!" I shouted at the same time as Ron, our combined shields stretching to cover the six of us.

"_**Insanity link," **_said Maka, the three meisters opening their eyes.

"GAH!" I cried in pain, clutching at my head. The shield flickered for a second before I strengthened the grip on my wand. Glancing to my side, I saw that Ron and Hermione were also affected by the madness, clutching at their heads, teeth clenched in pain, but Ginny, Neville, and Luna seemed relatively fine. Still, very confused, but fine.

*It's because of our special link with Maka and the others,* I realized. Then I took a good look at Maka, Black Star, and Kid. All three of them had been submerged in the madness, their bodies at the peaking point of insanity. The look of pure madness in their eyes.

"My blood is black, you know," said Maka, and with a mad laugh, she lunged at Greyback, attacking with a ferocious, inhuman amount of force and speed.

"You don't deserve to exist anymore," said Kid coldly. His mouth looked like it had been stitched together. "I judge you unfit to live, prepare to die." He sent a rapid fire at Greyback, these shots, much more highly concentrated than Liz and Patty's normal shots.

Black star didn't even say anything as he lunged at Greyback with incredible speed, but where his eye pupils had been, two yellow stars now rested. Greyback never stood a chance. The trio, using their weapons, tore him apart.

Ron started lowering his wand.

"Hold on a second, mate," I said wearily. Black Star turned in our direction. "Better keep the shield up."

They started towards us, but, instead of eating our souls, which was what I thought they were going to do, Maka shrieked like a wounded animal.

"The doors only open inward, inward towards the source," she said, fixing her mad stare on the ground. Black Star and Kid nodded, the three of them heading for the opposite door. Black Star bent down and picked up Greyback's Soul. With a flash of yellow light, Tsubaki transformed back into a human, if you could even call her human in this form. Her eyes were blood red, eye sockets black, and shadow marks crisscrossing all over her face. She swallowed the soul in one gulp.

"TSUBAKI!" I shouted. She froze. She wasn't looking at me, but it was a start. "Snap out of it!" I said desperately. "Please, fight it. Bring everyone out of the madness."

I don't know whether she heard me or not, but the seven of them disappeared through the door. Ron and I lowered our wands, letting the shield fall.

"Now what, Harry?" asked Luna at last, breaking the shocked silence.

I took a step forward towards the door. "Now, we keep moving. The plan hasn't changed. Now we have to find Maka and the others, as well as Sirius."

With that, we moved on, leaving the madness behind. Only to delve forward into more madness. But this time we had a strengthened purpose, our friends were somewhere in there, along with Sirius, and that was our only reason for moving forward.

* * *

><p><strong>Maka: What I want to know, is if Willoffire123's being held hostage…who's writing these chapters?<strong>

**Harry: I haven't the faintest idea.**

**Maka: I wanted to clear something up for Willoffire123. The Department of the Interior is a U.S Cabinet Department. Willoffire123 knows full well that it is not a Ministry Department. **

**Maka: We still can't find said author either. Medusa's done a good job of abducting her. **

**Harry: Which is why you, the readers have to help us out here. Post comments, hopefully with ideas as to where our author is, and hopefully, we'll find her in one piece, and we'll find Medusa in one piece.**

**Maka: So that we can chop her head off!**

**Harry: Maka!**

**Maka: What? It's not like she ever actually **_**stays **_**dead, like she's supposed to. **

**Maka & Harry: Until next time!**


	6. A Prophecy Untold

**Devi: I'm baaack! And I've been sent off on a wild goose chase, it seems...Will-chan was nowhere to be found :[ hmm...MALFOY GET BACK HERE YOU WEASEL YOU GAVE ME HIGHLY INCORRECT-and inappropriate-INFORMATION! **

**Harry, Ron, and Hermione: *face palm* Why in the world would you listen to that moron?**

**Devi: Well...he seemed kinda cute...and, um... **

**Ron: *faints* **

**Draco: Mwahaha you fell for my trap! Now all if you, including the readers, will bow down to me- **

**Harry: *traps Draco* Hurry up and do the disclaimer! He won't be held for long!**

**Devi:...OMG BROMANCE!...Ahem, anyway, neither willoffire123 nor I own Soul Eater and/or Harry Potter! Have fun reading! Oh, a note to the readers: HELP US FIND willoffire123! That way, maybe she can help me get revenge at stupid Malfoy!...as cute as he is...~_~**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"They went this way," I said, starting towards the door at the other end of the long, almost completely destroyed room.

"Harry, what the hell's going on?" asked Neville in a shocked, squeaky voice.

"I'll explain on the way," I said. I definitely had enough time, seeing as we had just entered onto an enormous, and incredibly long flight of stairs.

"You've probably already noticed this by now, but Maka, Soul, Ethan, Tsubaki, Sam, Liz, and Patty aren't exactly human. For one thing, Ethan's real name is Black Star, and Sam's real name is Death the Kid. Kid, for short. They all go to a school in the desert of Nevada, in the U.S. This school is called 'Death Weapon Meister Academy'. There, meisters learn how to wield their weapons to protect mankind from a monster, born of insanity, called the Kishin. Meisters only make up half the student population though. The other half, are their weapons. As you saw earlier with Liz and Patty turning into twin pistols, and Tsubaki turning into a Chain Scythe. These students, or 'weapons' have the power to change into a specific weapon at will,

We found out about all of this a while ago; when they saved our necks from a Kishin Egg, a pre-Kishin, attack. I should probably explain something else, they protect humankind at the Academy by hunting souls. The meisters job is to feed their weapons 99 Kishin Egg Souls, and the soul of one evil witch. Death the Kid, named after his father, Lord Death, who is the principal/founder of the DWMA, is an example of a meister who has to collect 198 Kishin Egg souls and 2 witch souls, since he has two weapons. This is the same thing for any meister with two weapons. It's all a bit more complicated than that, but we don't have enough time for me to explain the rest of it," I finished. Just in time too, for at that moment, the floor vanished from underneath us.

* * *

><p>Still Harry's POV<p>

"AAAAHHHH!" We all screamed as we plummeted towards the abyss, only to stop, inches away from the smooth, marble, black floor, then plop onto the ground.

"Is everyone alright?" I called, getting shakily to my feet. Five murmurs of 'yes' answered back.

Ron stared up at the celling that we had just fallen through. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Probably a defensive charm," said Hermione, getting to her feet. "We should first figure out where we are, then continue towards Sirius. Maka and the others are bound to turn up along the way."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ron asked indignantly. "I don't see a map anywhere, do you?"

"Keep moving forward," I ordered. "In my dream, I was racing down a long, dark corridor, then I entered into a circular room filled with doors, like this one."

I moved forward, placing my hand on a door. "We'll keep trying doors until we find the right one."

That was the moment when the walls started rotating. I leapt back into Luna, accidently trodding on her feet.

"Sorry, Luna," I apologized.

"Oh, that's alright," Luna said dreamily, gazing at the spinning walls.

"What's going on?" asked Neville, panicked.

"It's another defensive charm," said Hermione, who was gripping onto Ginny, afraid that the floor might start moving as well. The walls stopped moving.

"Well, we might as well try this door," I said, marching toward the one directly in front of me. I yanked the door open. In front of us, was a vast, beautiful garden. Ignoring the sweet smell of honeysuckle that my friends were slowly moving towards in a trance, I yanked them out of the garden.

"Hold on Harry," said Hermione, blinking as she came back to her senses. Waving her wand in an 'X' pattern, she traced a red cross on the door. When I slammed it shut and the walls rotated again, Hermione's cross stayed, marking the door that we had already tried.

Eagerly, Ron marched towards the door on the opposite side of the one that we had already tried. It wouldn't open, even with Alohamora.

"It's not that one," I said at last, stopping Ron from ramming himself into the door. "In my dream, I could get through the door easily."

"But, don't you want to find out what's on the other side?" asked Ron eagerly. I shook my head, pulling him towards our third door. This one opened easily, leading to a room, full of row upon row of shelves. These shelves contained pearly white glass balls, but I didn't care about the glass balls, I was here for Sirius.

"Row 93," I told my friends. "Keep your wands out."

My pace quickened in anticipation. Sirius was here, and in trouble. "89, 90,91,92…93," I said aloud to myself, coming out to the small clearing where Sirius was…or should have been. For as I turned the corner, I came upon absolutely nothing. There was no one tied up in a chair, no Voldemort, no giant snake…nothing.

"Harry?" asked Hermione tentatively. "Nobody's here. We've been tricked. Our top priority at the moment is getting everyone out of here as fast as possible, and find Maka and the others."

Now, the usual me would have searched desperately for some loophole, some way to prove that Hermione was wrong, that Sirius was here. But, though I've only recently regained all of my stolen memories of them, living with the Academy students for the past year has changed me. I've learnt how to be a logical thinker. At this moment, I can hear Maka yelling in my head to get out of the Ministry. That we were idiots for not thinking this through. And to trust in my friends. Trust, that they know what they're doing, because I definitely don't.

"Fine," I said. "Everybody, we've been tricked. Sirius isn't here. Our first course of action-"

"Harry?" said Neville, who was staring at one of the glass balls in fascination.

"What, Neville?" I snapped, exasperated. Getting to know the Academy students has also shortened the fuse on my temper. Which is a huge accomplishment, seeing as I'm usually a very calm person…unless I'm dealing with Snape or Umbridge.

Neville pointed at the glass ball. "It's got your name on it."

I went over to where Neville was standing to get a closer look. The plaque did indeed have my name on it.

"I'm not up here," said Neville, looking around at the other glass balls. "The rest of us aren't up there either."

I stretched my hand toward the ball.

"Harry, don't!" warned Hermione.

"It's got my name on it," I said defiantly. With that, I reached up, and lifted the glass ball off the shelf. Immediately, twelve hooded figures apparated into existence, surrounding our little group, which had formed a circle, us standing back-to-back, wands out.

"Very good, Potter," came the smooth, arrogant voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Now, hand the prophecy over to me."

"I wouldn't be making threats, Mr. Malfoy," I snapped. "Or have you forgotten how badly Liz Thompson beat you, in your own home? She's here right now. I could call her over. Maybe, ask her to rearrange that arrogant face of yours."

I smirked at the hushed whispers that filled the circle of Death Eaters, and the look of outrage and discomfort on Malfoy's face. Inwardly, I was panicking. My Inner Maka was telling me; _"I told you so. You screwed up big time, idiot."_

*Come on Harry,* I thought desperately, my eyes flitting around the room, searching for a way out. *I've got it! All I need is a distraction.*

"Liz Thompson, along with the other Academy students that have infiltrated the Ministry with you, is currently with a subordinate of the Dark Lord. We won't ask again, Potter, give us the prophecy," said Malfoy triumphantly.

*Well at least we found our friends,* I thought grimly, saying "This prophecy I'm holding, why do you want it so badly?"

While I was chatting up the Death Eaters, I squeezed Hermione's hand eight times. Now all I have to do, is keep the Death Eaters distracted while Hermione passes on the message.

"None of your business Potter," snapped Bellatrix. "I'd love to kill you right now, force your screams to echo throughout this room, just as I did with the Reaper Brat. But sadly, the Dark Lord wants both of you alive."

"I can understand why he wants to keep me alive," I said, becoming distracted. I could feel Hermione squeezing Luna's hand behind me. "But what does he want with Kid?"

"Power, isn't that what any human wants? Death the Kid is the son of the Grim Reaper. If the Dark Lord can study this boy further, he can find the key to making himself truly immortal," said Malfoy.

"You mean you would use him as your lab rat?" I said through gritted teeth.

"Well, essentially-" started Malfoy, he never finished.

"NOW!" I shouted. Six wands pointed up to the many shelves stacked above us.

"REDUCTO!" we all shouted. We ran for our lives as the rows of prophecy balls toppled over in slow motion, my prophecy still clutched tightly in my hand.

"STUPEFY!" shouted Hermione, stunning a Death Eater in the face as she sprinted past.

Another Death Eater appeared in front of me, but, being known for my non-logical thinking in these types of situations, I did not draw my wand. Instead, I reached back my fist, and drove it into the mask of the Death Eater, sending him flying into a falling shelf. I continued running for my life. Hot on Hermione's heels, I followed her through the door that we had come through, or so we thought, Neville right behind me. I slammed the door shut as soon as Neville had dived past the threshold, the room of prophecies bursting into brilliant, blue flames behind us.

"I don't see Ron, Ginny, or Luna," said Hermione anxiously. I whirled around on the spot. Sure enough, all three of them, were nowhere to be found.

"What? I thought they were right behind us," said Neville, panting hard.

"Right then," I said. "We have three goals at the moment. 1) Find Luna, Ginny, and Ron. 2) Rescue Liz, Kid, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, Black Star, and Soul. 3) Get out of here alive. Is everyone clear?" I said, trying my best to impersonate Maka, who is a natural leader.

Hermione and Neville nodded. "Right," said Hermione.

"I suppose the best we can hope for right now is to try another door," said Neville, yanking open the door nearest to him. "Please don't let it be the room of exploding fire that we just left…"

"Neville, there's no such thing as exploding fire," Hermione lectured. She gasped, for we had just come out unto the most unusual room yet. It looked like a giant cave, with large, column-like pillars scattering the ground. _F__orming_ the ground would be more accurate, for the pillars towered out of the abyss, almost creating a floor, except for the fact that to get from one pillar to the next, we would have to take a running leap, and hope that we make it. But what was most terrifying of all, was sitting on top of the pillar in the center of the room, I recognized her from Soul's descriptions, it was the witch Medusa, Maka, Soul, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki chained to the pillars around the center one, unconscious. Kid was lying at her feet, obviously unconscious as well. All seven of them looked as if they were stuck in a nightmare…a nightmare that they couldn't escape.

"They've been attacked by Dementors," I muttered to Hermione and Neville.

Medusa looked up. "Welcome children. I always do enjoy meeting new beings of magical blood, like myself," she greeted, her voice was smooth and pleasant. But there was nothing warm about it, which is why goosebumps were creeping across my skin.

"We're nothing like you," said Hermione defiantly.

"While we're here," I said, completely changing the subject at random. "Would you be so kind as to let Willoffire123 go? We need her to finish this story, or we'll all be stuck here forever. I know you have her, you had the perfect motive. The perfect motive being that you've already done it once."

"That's not a motive, Harry," Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, give the author back! Oh, and the Academy students too," I said, already more than slightly irritated.

"You have no proof!" Medusa said defensively. "Well, the part about me abducting the author. If you want your friends back," She got off her little perch that she had been sitting on and put a foot on Kid's chest. "You'll have to fight for them," she said menacingly, and without giving us a chance to respond, she lunged.

By now, I was officially 'pissed off' as Soul would say. This woman was burning my fuse awfully close, now she has to pay.

"BRING IT ON! WITCH LADY!" I shouted in annoyance.

"Careful Harry," said Hermione, sounding amused.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Be careful, don't die," I said, throwing hex after hex at Medusa.

"No, I was about to say that living with Maka and the others has made you start to talk in an American accent," Hermione said, smirking.

"Whatever," I said. "CONFRINGO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Black Star: YAHOO! We have a lead on what's-her-face.<strong>

**Maka: He means our missing author, Willoffire123**

**Harry: You two are both supposed to be in a post-Dementor coma**

**Maka: We're magical. By the way, Willoffire123 gave me a few thank-you's to announce that I oh-so-conveniently just remembered to do. 1) She wanted to give a special thank you to her beta-reader, Devi, who's been an enormous help this whole time, and 2) She wanted to give another special thank you to one of her most loyal reviewers, DevilAngelScytheMeister, who has reviewed nearly every single chapter since Willoffire123 forced us to start this journey back in 'The Order of Resonance'. **

**Maka: That's about it. Remember to join our army-uh-_rescue squad. _We're gonna storm Medusa's fortress, along with Devi, to get Willoffire123 back...as soon as we figure out where the fortress is.**

**Harry: And none of us have the best directional skills in the world.**

**Black Star: Which is another way of saying that you guys can't find the bathroom in your own houses.**

**Maka: Hey, at least I can get out of the bathroom. Unlike a certain Black Star that I know.**

**(Black Star takes a trip to the emo corner)**

**Maka: Meh, he'll get over it.**

**Maka & Harry: Until next time!**


	7. Black Battle

**Devi: Eh? What's this? How did I come here; I was in the middle of a battle with Medusa! To save Willoffire123!**

**MagicBunny: You have to do the disclaimer!**

**Devi: WHAT THE HECK? I'm in the middle of a BATTLE! I don't have time for this! And why is a bunny talking?**

**MagicBunny: That is none of your concern! *whacks Devi with fan* Now do the disclaimer! The more time you spend here the more of a chance you have to get hurt in the real world!**

**Devi: What's that supposed to-OW! Okay, okay I get-OW-it! ! BUNNY, SEND ME BACK!**

**MagicBunny: *waves wand and makes Devi disappear* Wish Devi luck and hope you like reading!**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"Nothing's working!" I shouted over the noise of the blast from Medusa's latest attack. That last attack nearly took Neville's head off. We've tried everything we can think of, but nothing's working. Which is another way for saying: we are royally screwed.

"Can we do Chain Resonance with just the two of us?" Hermione shouted back.

"It's possible, it'll just be a lot weaker without Ron, and the Academy students can't help, they're all unconscious," I confirmed. Hermione shot me a look. She was right, at this point, we were out of options.

"Neville! Buy us some time, mate!" I shouted. Neville barely managed a nod before performing a spectacular flip in midair to avoid one of Medusa's giant arrows. I closed my eyes. Hermione, hopefully doing the same.

"_**Chain Resonance,"**_ we said, opening our eyes. I looked down at my hands. Yes, the glow was very faint, but it was indeed, still there.

"_We need to finish this quickly," _came the voice of Hermione through my head. I nodded, darting at Medusa, while Hermione backed me up with her incredible water spell that she'd made all by herself. She can only use this spell when we use 'Chain Resonance', and she'd been perfecting it during training sessions, completely wiping the floor with me and Ron during our many rounds of sparring. Hermione flicked her wand, sending a pillar of water straight at Medusa. Anticipating the attack, Medusa jumped out of the way. But Hermione had planned this. Flicking her wand in a downward motion, the water pillar solidified into a column of ice. I jumped onto the column and charged at Medusa with as much speed and force as I could muster.

"_Vector Arrows," _said Medusa, sending the biggest arrow she had at me. Now I had two options. 1) I could dodge the arrow and keep moving. If I dodged, Hermione's bridge of ice, the one thing that was keeping me elevated, would be destroyed, sending me toppling into the abyss. Or 2) I could try and block the arrow with A: Protego, or B: Catching it.

Before I had a chance to decide what to do, Medusa's arrow was stopped. Pale-blue, ghost like forms of Maka, Black Star, and Kid holding Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty in weapon forms had stopped the arrow.

"_**Keep going, Harry," **_said Ghost Kid.

"_**Since I'm the bigger man here, I'm letting you take down Medusa," **_said Ghost Black Star.

"_**Don't worry," **_said Ghost Maka. _**"We're not dead. Our bodies are still over there. These are only projections of our souls. They won't last forever, but we can back you up."**_

"_But-" _I started.

"_**I know you're scared, Harry," **_said Ghost-I mean, said the projection of Maka.

"_**That's a good thing. The first thing that we're taught at the academy, is that we need fear to survive. Without it, we become reckless. We're right here, Harry. We'll all be scared together."**_

I nodded. _"Thanks, guys. Did you hear that, Hermione?"_

"_I heard you," _came the voice of Hermione. _"Now hurry up and beat her! Neville's got a broken nose and a sprained ankle, and I can't keep the bridge up much longer."_

I grinned. _"You got it."_

I raised my wand, pointing it straight at Medusa, who couldn't move, since she was basically attached to her giant arrows.

"_This is for everyone," _I said, my wand began to glow. I felt the wavelengths of Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patty, and Hermione all surging through me.

"_HAAAAAAAA!" _I shouted, and brilliant golden flames erupted from my wand, flying straight at Medusa. With a shrill shriek, Medusa disintegrated, hopefully, for good this time.

I hopped off the column of ice and onto the main column thing in the center of the cave as our Chain Resonance broke.

"_**We'll be back to help you beat the Death Eaters as soon as we've gathered some more strength," **_ said Maka as she, along with the others, began to fade. _**"For now, we're still stuck in our nightmares."**_

"I promise, we'll wake you up as soon as we all get out of here," I promised.

She smiled. _**"I know you will, Harry." **_Then, they all vanished, their wisps of smoke, returning to their bodies.

"Hermione! Will you give me a hand, here?" I called over to the entrance way. Hermione, whom had been kneeling over Neville, stood up.

"Alright! I've just bandaged Neville's wrist. It should hold for now. You stay here Neville, we'll be back in a second," she ordered. Neville, who really didn't have much of a choice, seeing as he couldn't stand up, agreed to stay put.

It took us a while, but we managed to break the chains that held our friends, conjure up seven stretchers, and levitate them over to the entrance with Neville.

"Well, b'ow that we'b found b'is lot," said Neville through his broken nose as we exited the cave, heading back into the circular room with the doors. "Shoulb'n't b'e fin'b Lub'a and the ob'ers?"

Before I could answer, the door right behind Hermione opened, the three people in question toppling out of it.

"Well, does that answer your question, Neville?" I asked, grinning. I fell to the ground out of a mixture of relief, and exhaustion.

"What happened to you lot?" asked Hermione, plopping onto the ground next to me.

"Well obviously, we got separated from you lot," Ron grumbled. Ginny collapsed onto the ground next to the stretcher that contained Patty.

"What's up with her?" asked Hermione.

"I'm not sure," said Luna, kneeling over Ginny. "A group of Death Eaters chased us into a room full of stars and planets. I think her ankle might be broken, I heard something snap."

"I can set your ankle, Ginny," Hermione offered, stifling a yawn.

"I'm fine Hermione, really," Ginny insisted. "You look exhausted. Don't push yourself. Plus, my ankle's broken, not sprained. You can't set something that's broken."

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione.

"This is bad, what happened to you lot?" asked Ron. "Where did you find Maka and the others?"

"One of these rooms," I answered, leaning my back against the strip of wall between two of the doors. "We found Medusa, as well. But we've defeated her. That's why Neville's got a broken nose and a sprained ankle, and why we're so tired. We used Chain Resonance. It takes much more energy with only two of us."

We then told them the rest of what had happened. How the Academy students had projected their souls out of their bodies to help us, and how my wand had shot gold flames out of the tip, destroying Medusa.

"Wow…" said Ron, getting over the fact that he had been left out of the action.

"It may have been cool," I said, getting to my feet and ignoring the slight dizziness that came with it. "But we still have to get out of here."

"He's right," said Hermione, getting to her feet and waving her wand. All seven stretchers lifted into the air. "Our only option now is to try another door. Harry, can you get Neville?"

I nodded, slinging Neville's arm over my shoulder.

"Luna, you get Ginny," Hermione ordered. Luna obliged. Ignoring Ginny's protests as she slung Ginny's arm over her shoulder.

"It's quite alright, Ginny," said Luna, who oddly enough, did not have her head in the clouds, as she usually did. No, Luna was being very serious. This marked the severity of our situation, the fact that Luna was giving us her full attention.

"You can lean on me," Luna said again, not giving Ginny much of a say in the matter.

Ron marched towards a door and yanked it open, the rest of us following him inside. We were instantly ambushed by Death Eaters.

*I hate my luck,* I grumbled in my head. I took a look around at my surroundings. We were in a giant room with a plain, quite normal looking, stone archway situated on the dais in the center of the room. The Death Eaters were each standing upon their own pillar, the pillars forming a semi-circle around the dais. The Death Eaters also were each holding one of my friends hostage, one arm wrapped around the neck, wands pointing at their necks. The last seven Death Eaters were kneeling over the stretchers, examining their new prey.

"No use bothering with this lot, Lucius," said one of the seven, standing up. "They're all still in the nightmare realm of the Dementors."

"Very well then," aid Lucius Malfoy, who stood in front of me, wand pointing at my chest. "Leave them, they'll either die or go insane sooner or later. It's true, humans are never usually under the influence for this long, but no human is able to withstand the nightmares for as long as they've been under them. They won't last much longer."

That, made me panic. Yes, I was already panicking, all of my friends are being held at wand-point. But now, I'm on my own. Considering the fact that I was up against fourteen Death Eaters, again, all by myself, I might as well be writing my will.

"Well, Potter," said Malfoy. "I'll admit, you sent us on quite the goose-chase. But did you honestly think that you could hide from us? I'll say this once more. Give me the prophecy, and I will let your friends go," he ordered.

"Tch, liar," I spat, anything to keep him distracted while I cam up with a plan. Then I realized something: I didn't have a plan. There was literally, no way out.

"Regardless of what you might think, Potter, I am a man of my word. Give me the prophecy, and I will release your friends."

I slumped my shoulders in defeat. Ignoring my friend's shouts of protest, I dug the small, glass ball out of my pocket.

"You win, Malfoy," I said, stretching out my hand.

That was the moment when our luck changed. Ten members of the Order, including Lupin, Madeye, Kingsley, Tonks, Mundungus, and Sirius, apparated into existence. The battle started before I had time to blink. One of the other order members whose name I didn't know, fired a hex at Malfoy. I dived out of the way, dropping the prophecy in the process. The wispy figure of a prophet came floating out of the shattered remains of the glass ball. Strange, the prophet bore a striking resemblance to Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher back at school. She started speaking, but, due to the noise of the battle raging behind me, I couldn't hear a word she said. The prophet finished speaking, and she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Harry! Move!" shouted Sirius. Just in time too, for as I rolled out of the way. Bellatrix's curse hit the ground where I had been crouching, leaving a charred crater behind. I looked up. Macnaire was creeping up behind Sirius.

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" I roared, pointing my wand at Buckbeak's would-be executioner.

"Nice one!" shouted Sirius, firing a stunning spell at Bellatrix. Bellatrix had taken Tonks down, and Sirius scrambled onto the dais to take her place. I joined him.

"CONFRINGO!" we both shouted at the same time. Bellatrix dodged the first burst of blue flames, but she barely managed to dodge the second one, the edge of the blast, grazing her shoulder.

"Good one, Harry!" shouted Sirius over the noise. "Go back to your friends. I'll hold her off-"

He never finished. Blame it on our carelessness for not paying attention, but Bellatrix had sent the killing curse at Sirius while we were distracted. It hit Sirius square in the chest. Everything that happened after that seemed to happen in slow motion. Sirius looked at me in surprise, then, toppled backwards through the arch.

He didn't reappear on the other side.

Having finished with his duel, Lupin leapt onto the dais to restrain me. Because I was more than ready to leap through the archway to go find Sirius. Everything returned to its normal speed.

"SIRIUS!" I shouted, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"He can't hear you, Harry," Lupin choked. Fighting back tears himself. "He can't hear you, because he's-"

"DON'T YOU SAY IT, LUPIN! HE'S NOT DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!" I shouted, fighting against Lupin's hold with all my might.

"H-Harry, please," said Lupin, his voice cracking slightly. All of the fight left my body and I slumped against Lupin, too tired to even cry anymore. Then I noticed, out of all of the captured Death Eaters, Bellatrix wasn't among them.

Taking advantage of Lupin's slackened grip, I broke free, charging after Bellatrix's retreating figure. She was heading towards the Atrium. I could hear Ron and Hermione hot on my tail.

*Good, I'll need their help,* I thought viciously, sprinting after Sirius's cousin, and murderer.

"I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black! WHOPEE!" sang Bellatrix. I reached the Atrium. Bellatrix was running towards an open fireplace.

"CRUCIO!" I shouted. She screamed, and fell over. Not what I was planning on, but at least it stopped her.

She stood up, her eyes full of malice. "Is that really the best you can do? Potter-Brat!"

"BANG!" The gunshot sent her sprawling onto the floor.

"_**I would bet that I can do better,"**_said the ghostly projection of Kid, lowering his twin pistols.

"_**He's coming, Harry," **_said the projections of Maka, gripping Soul tightly. _**"Voldemort, get ready. Dumbledore's downstairs too. He's coming up. We need to use 'Chain Resonance' I have an idea, but I'll need you to back me up."**_

I nodded. "We'll back you up in any way we can," I told her, as Hermione and Ron entered the Atrium at top speed, panting hard.

"Ron, Hermione, Voldemort is coming. We're going to back up Maka and Soul while using Chain Resonance. We have to give this everything we've got," I told them.

They both chuckled.

"Did you even have to ask?" said Hermione, smirking.

"We're with you, all the way, mate," said Ron. "The ten of us, together. We're a team."

"How cute," came a bone-chilling voice from the other end of the atrium. "If you're a team, then why don't you show me, Harry? Show me you're true power!" Voldemort materialized into existence.

"_**This guy's annoying," **_said Black Star. _**"Since I'm such a big guy Maka, and Soul, I'll let you shut him up."**_

"_**Chain Resonance!" **_we all shouted. Instead of glowing blue, Ron, Hermione and I expanded our souls to their maximum limit.

"_HAAAAAA!" _we all shouted, straining from the effort. Kid, Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Tsubaki joined in, adding their power to the mix.

"_Keep pushing it, everyone," _ordered Kid. _"Keep going until we reach the maximum limit, transfer all of your power to Maka and Soul."_

We did as he said, I could feel my chest burning, as if I had just drank 8 bottles of fire whisky. Out of the crack of my eyes, I could only manage to keep them slightly open when doing this, I saw Maka, she looked more solid than before, holding Soul aloft.

"_**Let's go, Soul Eater," **_she said.

"_**You got it," **_came the voice of Soul, floating out of the Scythe. Maka got into her stance.

"_**LET'S GO SOUL RESONANCE!" **_Maka and Soul both shouted at the same time. I could see Voldemort, conjuring up a storm of broken glass. He was thwarted by Dumbledore, who kept Voldemort in place with a charm. Meanwhile, Maka and Soul were crackling with blue electricity. Whatever they're doing, they'd better do it soon. I don't think the rest of us can keep this up for much longer.

"_**The legendary super skill of the scythe-meister," **_said Maka, leaping into the air, flying straight at Voldemort. Soul grew, enlarging himself tenfold so that he was enormous, much larger than Maka, his blade glowing every color of the rainbow.

"_**KISHIN HUNTER!"**_ shouted Maka, making contact with Voldemort's chest. The room filled with a bright light, before fading. I collapsed, falling to my knees as we cut off the 'Chain Resonance'. I saw Maka and the others vanishing again as they returned to their bodies, Dumbledore rushing over to us, Ministry officials flooding the atrium, and our friends following the Order members and the captured Death Eaters into the atrium. Then, everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><strong>Devi: YES! I have returned victorious! Wiiilllll~Chan!<strong>

**Willoffire123: Devi...thank gosh...you saved me!...stupid Medusa...*passes out***

**Devi: Medics! Help! Anyway, thank gosh Will-Chan is back!**

**Maka: On it, Devi! Help is coming! Speaking of, we need help, too!**

**Devi: What? No I'm fine! Go see to the others...*passes out***

**Harry: Oh god. Okiez, well that wraps up this chapter!**

**Maka & Harry: Until next-**

**Devi: *recovers* TIME! BYE GUYS-*passes out again***

**Maka & Harry: *sweatdrop* We should go, too...*pass out***


	8. The End of the Beginning

**Willoffire123: I'm back everyone! Thanks for rescuing me! Medusa was being a meanie! Thankfully, Devi-chan not only lead the army to go save me, but she also ran the show here while I was gone.**

**Willoffire123: Anyway, I unofficially own Kid.**

**Kid: WHAT!**

**Devi: Yes, yes, Will-chan actually does unofficially own Kid...NOT! I do!**

**Kid: No one owns me! I own myself!**

**MagicBunny: Technically, that's not true. Atsushi Ōkubo created you, so he actually owns you. Haha.**

**Willoffire123: MagicBunny-1 Kid-0, but in all seriousness, I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. Since this is the last chapter, I'd first like to thank Devi-chan for being a fantastic beta-reader. Without her...well, the story would still be here, it just wouldn't be as awesome.**

**Devi: Aw thanks Will-chan! *glomps willoffire123* I think you did an amazing job on 'The Order of the Resonance' and 'Paper Phoenix', and I'm so glad I could help!**

**Willoffire123: And lastly, I'd like to thank you, the readers. I made this story because I used to spend a lot of time on .net looking for awesome, action-packed adventure stories with little twists here and there. But I couldn't find what I was looking for so, I decided to make one myself. Without you guys, I would never have had enough drive to keep at it and finish the story. But now, here we are, at the end, so...thanks.**

**Maka: You talk too much**

**Willoffire123: I know!**

**Willoffire123, Devi, Kid, Maka, & Harry: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"So, the Voldemort Maka and Soul destroyed was a fake?" asked Hermione.

Luna nodded. "Yes, it would seem that way."

In case anyone was wondering, Luna, being the only one out of the thirteen of us who went to the Ministry who was completely fine, had come to visit us in the Hospital Wing a couple of times over the past week. Now that Ron, Hermione and I had been discharged, we had all come back to visit Ginny, Neville, Maka, Soul, Black Star, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, and Patty. Ginny and Neville were doing much better. But the latter seven still hadn't woken up. They had left the Ministry with only minor injuries, but they all have yet to wake up.

"They still haven't woken up yet?" Hermione asked Ginny. She shook her head sadly.

"No. Madame Pomfrey doesn't know what to do about them. At this point, all we can do is pray that they break free of it on their own."

"Blimey mate," said Ron, looking at me. "I thought you had it bad when it comes to Dementors, but at least you weren't out of it for a week."

"They technically go to a military school," I said. "They've probably seen some terrible things."

"How did your meeting with Dumbledore go?" Hermione asked me.

"Fine, he apologized for the death of Sirius, I destroyed quite a few of his things, he explained to me why he's been ignoring me all year, and he explained why he didn't make me a prefect," I said, shrugging.

"So, you're not still upset about what happened to Sirius?" Ron asked tentatively.

"Of course I am. But, I've learnt a lot from the Academy students. One of the things I learnt was how to be a logical thinker. I'm still upset about Sirius, he was the only real family I had left, but I've learnt not to dwell too much on the past. I've learnt that staying in the past never helps solve anything, but, we still need our pasts. We learn from our mistakes in the past so that we can move forward into the future," I finished, everyone staring at me in awe.

"Well, I know I'm proud of you," came a familiar voice from the bed next to Ginny. Maka, along with the rest of our friends, had just started to wake up.

"How are you feeling?" asked Hermione, helping Maka sit up.

"I'd be better if you guys weren't so damn loud," said Soul, groaning as he opened his eyes. "You're worse than Black Star."

"Hey, I already said I was sorry," said Black Star, propping himself up in bed.

"Yeah, after Maka hit you over the head with her book," said Liz.

"But Sis, we weren't even there. How do you know what happened?" asked Patty.

"Don't you remember Patty? Maka told us what happened that day," said Kid.

"It was pretty scary, just seeing what happened to Soul," said Tsubaki.

They all looked much better. Still, they we're all much too pale, the nightmares reflected in their hollow eyes.

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey hurried out of her office, carrying seven bars of chocolate.

"Here you are, dearies. Normally I would only give you each a small piece, but considering how long you were out for, I'm giving you each one bar. Taking small bites should help you get back on your feet again. But see how much you can stomach first. You all have been living off of IV drip fluids for a week, eating solid food, and keeping it down will take some time to get used too. Kid can tell you, right Kid?" said Madame Pomfrey as she distributed the chocolate bars amongst the seven of them.

"For the love of everything that is symmetrical, don't-give-Patty-sugar!" cried Kid, inching toward the edge of his bed.

Too late, Patty had already opened her mouth and taken a large bite out of her chocolate bar. She put the chocolate down in her lap after one bite. So did the rest of them.

"It's no use, I can't eat anymore than that," said Tsubaki, the others nodding in agreement.

"Take it easy now," said Madame Pomfrey, returning to her office. "Or I'll have to keep you here over the summer!"

"Anyway," said Maka. "What I was saying before. Sure, we were sent here to protect you, Harry, and the school. I don't know about the others, but I wanted to do more than that. Yes, at first I thought I was destined to immediately hate every single one of you, and I did at first, you were witches and wizards, all my life I had been trained to hunt your kind down, but I, along with the others, eventually decided to trust you. Your world here is so different from ours back at home. But it's also similar in a few ways, the main one being that you're all a big family, just like us.

But you had a lot to learn about the real world. So I wanted to teach you to think on your own, to work together, definitely to improve your physical stamina, to use your fears to your advantage, and I think the most important one was to move on. At our school, we see deaths nearly every day, it comes with our duties as meisters and weapons. Heck, we cause some of those deaths, but we move on, because there's no use staying in the past. You guys were so easily affected by the smallest things, dates, chess, homework, exams-"

"But how can you NOT worry about exams!" burst Hermione, Maka smiled.

"I know, I got a perfect score on our last exam because I studied as much as was necessary. But out of the seven of us here, Tsubaki and I were the only ones who didn't get zeros on the exam, and we're still a strong team, despite Soul, Black Star, Kid, Liz, and Patty flunking the exam."

Hermione fainted into Ron's arms.

"How did you all manage to get zeros?" I asked curiously.

"Well," said Maka, scratching her head. "Black Star never took the exam, since he was caught sneaking into our teacher, Professor Stein's house to read the questions. Instead, Sid, our other teacher nailed him to the black board on the day of the exam, after Professor Stein beat him to a pulp. Soul came into the exam room with cheat sheets on the inside of all of his clothes. So Sid stripped him down to his underwear and he wasted the rest of the time trying to find another way to get the answers. Kid spent the entire hour and a half given to us for the exam trying to write his name, then he passed out towards the end because he had used his eraser so many times that he ripped his paper. Liz didn't study properly, answered most of the questions, got them all wrong, then spent the last five minutes trying to pluck a hair that had grown on Ox's normally bald head. And Patty turned her test paper into a giraffe, then snapped off the giraffe's head," she finished.

Ron scratched his head in disbelief. "Blimey, and none of you got in trouble?"

"Nope!" said Patty.

"I'm too big of a star to let some stupid test get in my way of surpassing God!" Black Star boasted.

"So, I wanted to show you guys that whatever happens, it won't be the end of the world-" started Maka.

"Unless it's the end of the world that's happening," Soul interrupted.

"That too, but I wanted to show you guys that no matter what happens, you still have to keep moving forward. I think that I got my message through," Maka finished with a smile. I looked around at the rest of them. They were all smiling at us.

"Everyone, thank you," I told them, returning the smile.

Hermione woke up as Dumbledore entered the Hospital Wing.

"Good day, everyone," he said pleasantly. "I normally don't allow this. But considering last week's events, I have some house points to award. The bravery shown at the Ministry last week can not be overlooked. First of all, I will award 50 points to Gryffindor each for Miss Albarn, Mister Eater, Mister Star, Miss Nakatsukasa, Mister Death, the Misses Thompsons, Mister Weasely, Miss Weasely, Mister Longbottom, Miss Granger, and Mister Potter, for outstanding bravery. Oh, 50 points to Ravenclaw for Miss Lovegood as well," Dumbledore added, making Luna blush.

I exchanged looks with Ron and Hermione. 600 points! That put us in the lead with Slytherin!

"I'm not done yet. I award 100 points to Gryffindor for the combined efforts of Miss Granger and Mister Potter that resulted in the defeat of the witch Medusa. And 150 points to Miss Albarn and Mister Eater for their spectacular defeat of Voldemort, even if the Voldemort they defeated was a fake," he finished.

I gave a whop of joy in my head. Gryffindor had just gone from 0 house points, to 850 house points, all earned an hour before the end of year feast, no less.

* * *

><p>Maka's POV<p>

"Now then, it would seem that you have some visitors," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. He opened the door of the Hospital Wing, and in came Ox, Harvar, Kim, Jackie, Killik, Pot of Fire, Pot of Thunder, Crona, Sid, Professor Stein, Miss Marie, Blair, Excalibur, Azusa, and my dad.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked incredulously as they all charged in to the Hospital Wing, swarming our beds.

"We came to visit you, duh!" said Kim.

"Maka!" cried Crona, crushing me in a hug.

"Crona-you're-choking-me," I choked. Crona withdrew, almost reluctantly, but he did withdraw.

"Thank goodness you're safe!" he said. "The little bluish white man's been living in my room. He has bug eyes! And a cane! And he's short! I don't know how to deal with tiny aliens in my room!"

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Miss Marie. "How do you not get lost in here? We got lost at least five times before Professor Dumbledore found us!"

I grinned, rubbing my head sheepishly. I love my friends, really I do, but I wish there weren't so many of them around my bed. I just woke up ten minutes ago. My head still hurts like hell, and the edges of my visitors were blurring slightly.

"Umm, papa? Could you please get out of my face?" I asked as sweetly as possible. My papa happened to be smothering me in a hug and shouting in my ear, which wasn't helping with the headache.

At that moment, Madame Pomfrey came to our rescue.

"IF YOU WANT TO STAY IN THE HOSPITAL WING YOU WILL ALL SIT DOWN AND STOP OVERWHELMING MY PATIENTS!" she bellowed menacingly. All fifteen of the visitors did as they were told, finding chairs around our beds.

"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey," said Tsubaki, taking another bite of her chocolate.

"Before we answer your questions," said Soul. "Some introductions are necessary," he finished, nodding at Harry and the others.

"Guys, these are our friends from back home," I said. I went down the line, pointing at each of our friends as I introduced him or her.

"These are some of our teachers at the Academy. Professor Stein, Miss Marie, and Sid."

The three of them waved.

"You already know them. But for Ginny, Neville and Luna, these are some of our friends from the Academy. Ox Ford, Harvar de Éclair, Kim Diehl, Jackie O'Lantern Dupre, Killik Rung, Pot of Fire, and Pot of Thunder."

They all either said hello or waved.

"These guys are the Death Scythes that come visit our school often. Azusa, Miss Marie's a Death Scythe too, and my papa, Spirit Albarn is the Death Scythe stationed in North America, so he pretty much lives at the Academy."

They all said hey.

"This is Crona, I think Liz mentioned him before to you guys, if he like's you, Ragnarock might say hi too."

Crona said hi. Ragnarock popped out of his back, causing our wizard and witch friends to jump a bit, but they calmed down and said hello.

"Unfortunately, you already know Excalibur."

Excalibur didn't even bother saying hello, he was still poking Black Star with his cane. Black Star, who was too tired to fight back, just sat there, whimpering softly.

"And last, but not least, this is Blair. She's a cat with a lot of magical power. Soul and I took one of her nine souls because we thought she was a witch, so now she lives with us," I finished.

"Meow!" said Blair, turning back into a cat.

"It's very nice to meet all of you," said Ginny.

"Likewise, cutie," said papa. I didn't even have the strength to hit him with my book.

"Well, of course, you're all invited to the end of year feast. After that, you may choose to take the Hogwarts Express home, or if you have some other means of transportation…" Dumbledore trailed off.

"We'd be happy to join the end of year feast," said Professor Stein, turning the screw in his head.

"Excellent! I'd say the feast will be starting in a few minutes, so as soon as all of our bed-ridden friends have been discharged, you may head downstairs to the Great Hall. I will see you there," said Dumbledore, closing the door behind him as he left the Hospital Wing.

Madame Pomfrey exited her office, obviously on her way to the feast, carrying two pairs of crutches. She handed one to Neville, the other, to Ginny.

"There you go dearies. Those should get you downstairs," said Madame Pomfrey. She turned to us. "As for the rest of you. I'm so sorry dearies, but I can't let you go down to the feast. You need your rest. Even if you did go, eating at the moment, would be extremely difficult," she apologized.

"That's perfectly alright, Madame Pomfrey," said Tsubaki.

"Go on," I urged our friends. "We'll still be here when you get back."

"It's like Maka said," said Soul. "You guys are making my headache worse. Go have fun. We aren't going anywhere."

With a bit more persuading, all of our friends left for the feast, leaving the Hospital Wing empty, aside from the seven of us. Tsubaki picked up her book from her bedside table, and Patty started coloring with some paper and crayons that Kim and Jackie had left behind for her. Too tired to talk, or maybe, we just couldn't think of anything to say, the rest of us went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Harry's POV<p>

"So, you lot really aren't coming back next year?" I asked as we pulled into King's Cross Station.

"No," said Maka. "We'll definitely come back to visit, though. I have a feeling that you guys are going to need our help, and soon. You destroyed Medusa, we still have to return the favor."

"We might come and visit over the Summer," said Tsubaki.

"With all the trouble that you're always getting yourself into, I know I'll be seeing a lot of you," said Soul. "Since I'm now in charge of West Europe, and everything."

Having retrieved our belongings, we descended onto the platform. Madeye, Mr. and Mrs. Weasely, Fleur, Bill, Kingsley, Tonks, and Hermione's parents were waiting for us.

Mrs. Weasely embraced me in a hug. "We'll get you out of there as soon as we can," she promised. It took me a minute to realize that she meant the Dursleys.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked.

"We've come to see you off," said Mr. Weasely, having finished chatting with Hermione's parents, who were both muggles, a subject Mr. Weasely had always been fascinated with.

"And to have a word with your mentors," said Madeye, his bowler hat tilted to conceal his magic eye. He jerked a thumb behind himself. "That'll be them then?"

I stuck my head around Madeye's back. Sure enough, the Dursleys were standing in a little huddle, looking incredulously at our enormous group. I'd lost count at that point. But I was certain that there were at least thirty of us. And thirty oddly dressed people marching straight towards the Dursleys did not bode well.

"Mr. Dursley," said Mr. Weasely. "You might remember me."

Vernon Dursley flinched. Considering that Mr. Weasely blew up half of his living room nearly one year ago, Mr. Weasely is quite hard to forget.

"If you don't, I'm Arthur Weasely. I'm Ron's father. Ron is a friend of Harry's."

"We all are," said Maka.

"And we don't like the way you're treating him," said Tonks. Petunia Dursley was trying very hard not to look at Tonks, whose bubblegum pink hair overshot her very limited boundaries of normal, Soul, with his white hair, Black Star, with his blue hair, Miss Marie, with her eye patch, and Professor Stein, who had a giant screw sticking out of his head.

Uncle Vernon raised to his full, not very extensive, height, and said very loudly to Madeye. "Are you threatening me sir?"

Madeye chuckled. "I would say so."

"And, do I look like the kind of man who can be intimidated?" he said, still, very loudly.

Madeye chuckled again, and lifted his bowler hat showing Uncle Vernon his magic eye. At the same time, Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Spirit, Miss Marie, Liz, Patty, Azusa, Jackie, and Harvar all performed partial transformations.

Uncle Vernon leapt away in terror.

"Yes, I'd say you are, Dursley," said Madeye, readjusting his bowler hat, everybody else, retracting their weapons.

"Remember, if we get word that Harry's being mistreated," said Madeye.

"You'll have to answer to us," said Jackie. Uncle Vernon seemed to be particularly scared of her, since her partial transformation was her shooting flames out of her hand.

Madeye turned to me. "Well, Potter. Keep in touch. If we don't hear from you for three days, we'll send someone," he grunted.

Aunt Petunia whimpered, the prospect of one of these 'abnormal freaks' showing up at her front door was unthinkable.

I exchanged my last goodbyes. "We'll see you again," promised Kid.

"We'll definitely come visit," promised Black Star.

"Remember, getting a zero on the exams isn't the end of the world," said Maka grinning. With that, all thirty four of them left the station.

I turned, grinning as I left the station with the Dursleys.

*Maybe this summer won't be so bad after all,* I thought, grinning at the lingering look of horror on Dudley's face.

We exited King's Cross station. I felt the warm sunlight bounce off my face. Today was a good day. But I'm ready, ready to move forward into tomorrow.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: So, here we are. This is the end. I hope you liked it…I really don't know what else to say. I said everything that I wanted to at the beginning of this chapter. If you're wondering what happened to Umbridge, you can come up with your own fates for her, I'm leaving that up to you. Umm, I'm not done writing. Go check out my new story. It's a cross over between Harry Potter and Batman Beyond. It's basically the same idea as this story, except replacing Soul Eater with Batman Beyond. Final thank yous to my incredible beta-reader-Devi Le'sMirror. Three words: Best-beta-reader-ever!<strong>

**Harry: That's four words.**

**Willoffire123: It can be three words if it want's to be! Anyway, thank you Devi-chan, oh, thanks to Harry and Maka, for doing most of the disclaimers with us. You two make a great team.**

**Harry & Maka: Your welcome.**

**Willoffire123: And I'll say this again, because I can't say it as many times as I would like, thank you, the readers. Thank you for taking time out of your lives to read this. Thank you for reviewing, and thank you for hopefully not thinking that this is boring. Oh, and thank you for saving me from Medusa. We can't forget that.**

**Willoffire123: So yeah, thanks a bunch to everyone who helped make this fanfic not boring. Go check out my new story. It's a Harry Potter & Batman Beyond Crossover. It's called : 'The League of the Phoenix'. And would everyone join me here for the last time?**

**Willoffire123, Devi-chan, and the entire cast of The Order of Resonance/Paper Phoenix: Until next time!**


End file.
